Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 31
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Peter can't believe how often they are fixing things around the house. While Mary Jane goes inside to get them drinks, Billy Walters comes over to talk to Peter. He apologizes for getting upset with him for all the times Peter had to bail on their plans.Billy unloaded on Peter for constantly bailing him in . However, Peter explains he understands and says that he never intentionally wanted to blow off their plans. Billy figures he can understand that and helping Peter with the fence he explains that he has to quit his job at the Bugle and return home. He tells her that his mother has gotten sick recently and since she is all alone, he feels that looking after her is his responsibility. When Billy tries to pass off his situation as complicated, Peter -- thinking of his Aunt May -- assures Billy that he totally understands him.Peter looked after his Aunt May ever since his Uncle Ben was murdered in . At the time of this story, Peter believed his Aunt May died in . However, he will discover that she is still alive in . After the two patch things up, Peter tells Billy not to be a stranger, telling him he always has a place to stay if he ever comes back to Manhattan. Before leaving, Billy hands Peter a photo. Moments later, Peter goes back inside and tells his wife what happened and hangs up a photo of him and Billy together on the fridge. Peter and Mary Jane's talk is interrupted when Aunt Anna rushes into the kitchen to tell Peter that there is something going on that he could photograph for the Daily Bugle. Rushing into the living room to see what's going on they see a news report about the Rhino's rampage nearby. Rushing to the scene, Peter changes into Spider-Man and finds the Rhino still on a rampage. The wall-crawler tries to confront his longtime foe, but the Rhino isn't interested in fighting Spider-Man. As it turns out, the Rhino is spoiling for a fight and is looking for someone with a lot more power to go up against because he can't feel anything anymore due to his super-hard outer skin. That's when the police catch up and begin opening upon on him with heavy artillery. This, the Rhino begins to feel and wants more sensation so he charges off clash with the authorities. Spider-Man quickly jumps onto the Rhino's back and uses his webbing to redirect the Rhino away from the officers. This takes them plowing through a few buildings where they stop in front of a crashed school bus, near some downed powerlines. The web-slinger notices that this bus is from the Lothridge School where Hope Hibberts -- the deaf girl who lives next door -- goes to school. With the powerlines threatening to set off the gasoline leaking from the school bus, Spider-Man leaves his foe to save those trapped on board. Webbing up the powerlines, he rips the door off the bus and carries the injured driver to safety. He then goes back to the children but they are too afraid of him to move. However, the web-slinger convinces Hope that he can be trusted when he uses sign language to tell her that she'll be safe. Seeing that Spider-Man can use sign-language, she and the other children allow him to lead them to safety as officers arrive on the scene. No sooner are the children safe does the Rhino come crashing through the school bus. However, Spider-Man is ready for him. Stripping the webbing off the exposed powerlines, he waits for the Rhino to stand in the water pooling from a broken fire hydrant and tosses the wires at his enemy. The resulting blast of electricity is powerful enough for the Rhino to feel and he thanks the wall-crawler before he blacks out. In the aftermath of the battle, Spider-Man sees that Hope has been reunited with her mother who is glad her daughter is safe. Swinging away, Spider-Man is glad that sometimes when the fighting is over he can feel like he has done a good job. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** Reston * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}